


Life can be strange in the Borderlands

by TwinTwain



Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9199337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinTwain/pseuds/TwinTwain
Summary: Surviving in the Borderlands isn't easy. Carnivorous animals, gun-toting bandits, shady corporations—Chloe Price thinks she's seen it all. But when an old friend returns home wielding time bending Siren powers, life on the planet Arcadia is about to get very...strange. Even by vault hunter standards.A Life is Strange/Borderlands Crossover





	

Lightning lights up the sky, a large jagged bolt that fills the air with the smell of burning ozone and sends jolts of electricity racing along her drenched skin. A second later thunder crashes above her, the blast so powerful that it reverberates through her very bones.

_I need to get to the lighthouse._ She almost can't hear her own thoughts over the roaring of the wind. She's never experienced a storm like this: never felt so afraid in the midst of one. There is usually a certain beauty even in nature's most furious tempests, and she is no stranger to capturing it on film. But there is no beauty to be found here, no moment or image worth capturing for an eternity.

There is nothing natural about this storm. Even at it's cruelest, nature would never create something so utterly devoted to annihilation.

_But she will be safe at the lighthouse_.

It is this conviction that urges her forward and lets her ignore the chaos surrounding her. The sting of the rain pelting her, the trail of blisters as wet shoes rub her skin raw, the burning in her lungs and legs as she races ever closer to her destination: all of it is irrelevant in the face of that one truth.

She's so  _close._ She vaults over a fallen tree, hope soaring—

Her foot catches on something as she lands—a branch, a rock, a divot in the ground—and before her mind has caught up with that fact she's already careening forward. She hits the ground  _hard_ , and pain lances through her as something sharp pokes into the side of her abdomen—

XXXXXXXXXXXX

She recoils instinctively, body flinching in the opposite direction of the strike as her eyes shoot open and scan her surroundings wildly. They lock onto an old, battered looking man beside her. His face is more scar tissue than regular skin, and he holds in his left hand a gnarled wooden stick—likely the source of the pain in her side. His eyes glare down at her in displeasure, and the frown of his lips is so defined that she can only assume it must be his default expression.

“Last stop. Get off the damn bus.” He grumbles, snorting air in through a nostril. The other is noticeably mangled.

“Um. Sorry.” The man turns and heads back to the drivers seat, not even bothering to acknowledge her apology. A spike of irritation runs through her, but she stamps it down. The last thing she wants right now is unnecessary conflict.

She grabs her backpack off of the seat beside her, swinging it onto her shoulder as she stands and makes her way toward the doors at the front of the bus. She contemplates thanking the driver for getting her here in one piece, but decides against it. Obviously he doesn't care much for manners, so there's really no reason to put forth the effort.

She steps out of the open doors, taking in the sight of a town she has not seen in five years. Right before the door closes behind her, the bus driver imparts one last sentence.

“I hope you enjoy your stay in Arcadia Bay.” He intones, much the same way one might say  _'fuck off and die.'_

_Wowzer,_ she thinks as the bus pulls away.  _Welcome home, Max Caulfield._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Credit for the creation of this work goes to reddit user ancientlogics for the awesome vector art they are creating of the LiS characters, and also to reddit user ThreadOfFate who gave ancientlogics the idea to make the vector art into Borderlands character shots.


End file.
